1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable devices for scaling inclines and the like, and particularly to a portable folding ramp to facilitate movement of large and heavy wheeled articles, e.g., persons in wheelchairs, up and down stairways and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transport or movement of large, heavy, and or bulky objects that cannot be reasonably carried by a person up and down stairs and/or other inclines, is an ongoing problem. Innumerable devices, systems, and mechanisms have been developed in the past as solutions to this problem, including elevators, ladders, and other devices.
A subset of the above problem is the challenge of moving an object up and down a stairway or a set of steps. This is increasingly important in the modern world, as greater attention to the needs of paraplegics and others with limited mobility has been given. In many areas of the world, laws have been passed that require provisions for access to public places for persons having such handicaps. This has resulted in wheelchair ramps and other accommodations for such people, with such accommodations also aiding the movement of large appliances, furniture dollies, and other such large and heavy objects.
The above-noted laws and rules generally apply only to places with public access. They do not generally apply to private homes, and in many areas of the world such laws and rules requiring public access have not been implemented. Accordingly, a number of stair-climbing devices, ramps, and other mechanisms and devices have been developed in the past in response to this problem. These are often temporary installations that are removed once the object (e.g., a large and heavy appliance) has been moved up or down the incline, but most are relatively crude planks with little or no provision for compact storage. While some such devices capable of disassembly and/or folding have been developed in the past, they are generally still too bulky for convenient transport by a person in a wheelchair or the like for use by that person when the need arises.
Thus, a portable folding ramp solving the aforementioned problems is desired.